Storm's Contest Stuff!
by Stormyy Cat
Summary: I needed to put my entries somewhere :P
1. 20 Love Stories

**Dis Gonna Be Gud.**

 **Oh ya, this is for the 20 love stories (duh) challenge by the Children of the Shadows forum (aka Clan of Darkness). I chose a random number and I got... Tigerstar?!**

 **Yep.**

 **Funny since I once did a Goldenflower oneshot once. It's on our Wattpad (Gray_stars)**

 **Let's get this show on the roll!**

Blood welled in a wound on his flank. ThunderClan had been defeated in a battle against RiverClan. His fur bristled with anger as he remembered the jeering taunts of the RiverClan cats as the ThunderClan patrol fled to camp. But not him. His mouth twitched into a smile as remember how he slammed Oakheart into a pile of boulders. His wide amber eyes as the rocks grumbled, annoyed that they were disturbed.

A feeling of satisfaction swept over him as the terrified yowl of Oakheart echoed in his ears. And even more greater feeling made him smile as he remembered the other death he caused.

Redtail's.

Before he could replay the image of the deputy's death, he felt the gorse leaves tickle his fur, and knew he was outside the camp. He dragged the tortoiseshell's body into the clearing, where all eyes turned on him.

Ravenpaw was laying on the floor, and his beautiful mate was focused on him, but everyone else's attention was towards him. He bent down and lowered the body with great respect, and said the speech he had planned since the battle.

"Redtail is dead, struck down by Oakheart. But I managed to avenge him, by killing him while he was gloating his victory."

He lowered his head, as if it was weighed with grief, but inside he was triumphant. _Yes!_

Goldenflower looked up, her gorgeous amber eyes dancing with delight. "You're ok!" She exclaimed as Spottedleaf took over. She ran to him and pressed against his blood-coated pelt.

Tigerclaw felt... extremely uncomfortable. He wanted to be known and respected by all, feared by all the Clans as Tigerclaw the great. Yet here his mate was acting like he was any other soft-hearted warrior.

 _She deserves a cat like you._ He told himself, as he allowed a small smile to escape his lips. He glanced around at the mass of cats, but one caught his eye. His pelt shone like embers after a forest fire. He was whispering softly to Graypaw, his fern-green eyes wide. He slid away from his loving mate towards the new cat.

"Who are you?" he said, trying to sound interested.

"I'm Firepaw!" the orange cat piped up. _Firepaw. He sounds innocent enough._ That when he noticed his scent.

"You smell like a kittypet!" he spat, his amber eyes blazing. _Bluestar you fool!_

"I was, but now I'm training to be a warrior!" he cheered. Tigerclaw's tail twitched in an effort to keep his cool. He glanced over his shoulder. Goldenflower was watching him. _Better keep my cool. I'll be doing that alot._

"Then I'll watch your training with interest." He bowed his head and padded to Goldenflower.

"You met the new apprentice?" Goldenflower said, smiling. "He used to be a kittypet."

"I don't like him," he confessed, which he rarely did. "Too innocent. He's gonna get in trouble." _Wow, Tigerclaw. You sound like you care! Good._

"One day he'll learn," Goldenflower said sweetly, twining her tail around his. "But you better go see Spottedleaf when she's done with Ravenpaw." He didn't notice a scar on his flank was still bleeding."I'll be fine."

"No you won't. You can't be the loyalest and best warrior in ThunderClan if you die of blood loss," Goldenflower meowed, her eyes bright. Tigerclaw sighed in defeat. "Ok." he said simply, walking to Spottedleaf.

 _Loyalest? Best warrior in ThunderClan?_ His heart felt a stab of pity as he remembered the real cause of Redtail's death. Him. _I'm none of those!_ Goldenflower was as oblivious as everyone else. His eyes fell downcast as he thought of what would happen when the real truth came out. _Goldenflower would never trust me again!_

 _Well, it's your choice Tigerclaw. There's nothing stopping you._

 _Goldenflower heart is stopping me._

 _It's your decision. You can lead your life for Goldenflower, as vulnerable as you are right now. Bluestar could decide to kill her right now and you couldn;t stop her. Or you could have more power than ever, and sacrifice some for Goldenflower's wellbeing._

His inner voice found his soft spot.

 _Fine. For Goldenflower._

A decision he'd regret for the rest of his life after he saw Goldenflower's heartbroken gaze.

 **:D**

 **I know, he's out of character. I wanted to write about his soft side. And I'd suppose he'd only show that whenever he's with Goldenflower. Alone :P**

 **\- Stormy**


	2. It Haunts Me

**Sorry if this is weird. I'm looking at The Write Practice and realized I haven't done the 'Forgetting the person, period' part that death can bring. Soooooo yaaaaaaa...**

Mudfur laid in his mossy bed, Brambleberry by his side. The scent of fresh comfrey and yarrow filled the den. Across the camp, he knew, Leopardpaw was sleeping, sound and safe. Today he had cried tears of joy. His little daughter, so precious to him, was an apprentice. He had watched through teary eyes as his spotted daughter ran up to Hailstar, her orange eyes wide, and touched noses with Whitefang. Mudfur thought he purred so loudly that WindClan could've heard him.

Tonight he cried tears of sadness.

He thought of the life he could've had.

He thought of the life he _should've_ had.

And he was living this life like it was no big deal. Like it was no big deal he'd forgotten that his mate was dead. Like it was no big deal that three of his kits didn't survive. Like it was no big deal that Leopardpaw just barely survived.

He'd forgotten. He'd forgotten about Brightsky and his kits, and how shattered his life had been.

He stuffed his face into his paws, remembering the white and ginger cat that had taken his heart. The three kits that never got to meet their father were gone. It was like losing them all over again. _I can't believe I forgot them._

There was one thing he could think one to make it up.

He rose from the mossy bedding, taking a few moments to stretch his stiff limbs. He looked behind, to see if the black and white medicine cat had awakened. She hadn't, and Mudfur snuck out.

He ruffled his light brown fur against the wind. Shafty moonlight drifted down between the clouds. He glanced up, trying to find the stars. Dark clouds blocked most of them, but he could see a few through the gaps. _Is that you, Brightsky?_ he thought hopefully, slightly relieved by the thought of Brightsky and his kits looking down on him.

But this wasn't the place he wanted to go. He turned to the reed beds and walked out.

The soft, muddy ground sank between his paws, but he wasn't bothered by it. The reeds brushed against his fluffed up pelt as he nudged them aside. He glanced ahead and saw the place he was looking for.

There was a small clearing near the river, giving him space to kneel down. The air tasted of water and reeds. The river rushed on, spraying it's mist on his fur. _This is where Brightsky and our kits were_ buried. He rested his head on his paws, thinking of his mate. _I bet she looks more beautiful in StarClan, with stars in her fur._

A sudden thought struck him like lightning. _We didn't get to name the kits!_

He pictured in his mind the light brown tabby, just like him. "She can be Mousekit," he thought approvingly, remembering the day he'd managed to give the Brightsky, a new warrior, a mouse and proclaim his love for her.

Next was the orange and white one, a carbon copy of Brightsky. "She can be Brightkit, in honor of her mother." He said, he eyes misting again. He shook his head and continued.

The last one was the ginger one. "That could be... Dawnkit," he said to himself, noticing the first rays of sunlight were peeking over the trees, dying the sky amber. _Perfect._ He thought, his eyes glowing, before he sank into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Daddy! Wake up!"

Mudfur blinked open his eyes to see his daughter standing over him, her amber eyes wide with worry. He stood up and stretched, blinking away his sleepiness.

"Daddy! Where were you?" she exclaimed, running up to him and pressing against his muddy pelt. "Everyone was worried! Brambleberry couldn't find you in your den. Reedpaw and all the apprentices are searching and Hailstar sent..."

"I'm fine, Leopardpaw. Just sleeping somewhere else tonight." he fibbed. Leopardpaw narrowed her eyes. "This is where Mom was buried, right?" she said. Mudfur looked surprised. "Yes. How'd you know?"

"Leopardpaw knows all," she teased as she ran circles around him. He laughed, as they walked back to camp. Leopardpaw was rambling about what she was gonna do today.

"Whitefang is gonna show me all of our territory! I'm gonna see ThunderClan's stinky trees and WindClan stinky moors and ShadowClan's stinky..."

"Leopardpaw?"

"Ya?"

"I named your brothers and sisters," Mudfur said, smiling at her. She bounced around him, talking even more faster.

"What's their names what's their names what's their names!" she exclaimed, her amber eyes wide.

"Mousekit, Dawnkit, and Brightkit," he said, and bent down to nuzzle his daughter. "And my sweet little Leopardpaw." Leopardpaw giggled and ran to the clearing to announce that her father's back.

Mudfur was filled with new hope. His life wasn't shattered completely. He still had Leopardpaw, and when he finally dies, Brightsky and his kits will be waiting.

But for now, he has Leopardpaw. And that's all he'll ever need.


	3. The (Slightly) Happy Challenge 2

"I can still fight!" Dappleleap hissed, glancing outside. Deerskip shook her head, her eyes alight with fear at the thought of the spotted she-cat going out into battle. The clearing outside was full of tumbling cats. _Frogbrained ThunderClan! We'll show you what happens when you try to steal our territory!_ She wrapped her tail around Dappleleap. Her sister had just given birth, and ThunderClan _had_ to attack now. Between her sister's paws, Whitekit and Branchkit squirmed.

"No you cannot!" Berryleaf hissed, her green eyes blazing. Though soft-hearted, she was strict when it came to the queens' safety. "You will stay right here while I tend to Rockpaw..." her mew trailed off as she looked around the clearing for the gray apprentice. "Rockpaw?"

Berryleaf's eyes widened as she saw a flash of gray hissing at a white tabby tom. "Rockpaw!" she exclaimed, running into the clearing and leaping on the the white tom. The two rolled out of sight.

Deerskip looked around the den. There was some extra comfrey in the corner of the den that Berryleaf had given to her. "I'll get you some comfrey." She padded to the edge of the nursery, picking the comfrey up in her jaws. Behind her, she could hear Dappleleaf purring as she licked her kits.

Suddenly, she felt someone jump on her, throwing her facedown in the moss. A shocked yowl echoed in the den, and she heard a hiss of satisfaction of claws raked her back. Growling, she spun around, about to bite her attacker, but realized too late that she revealed her stomach. She hissed at the same white tom which was attacking Rockpaw clawed her belly. He held her down, about to lunge for the neck.

Suddenly, the weight disappeared as the tom was flung off her. Grabbing him by the neck, Deerskip realized with horror, was Dappleleap. The white tom, though hurt, was still strong, and was clawing at her face. Deerskip leapt up and clawed his eye, knowing it will hurt him the most. The white tom yowled in pain, shutting his clawed eye, and Deerskip gave him a nip that sent him running.

"You saved me!" she exclaimed, turning to Dappleleap.

Dappleleap's amber eyes were hazy, like she was looking at something far away. She dug her claws into the ground, as if she was trying to keep standing, before collapsing.

Deerskip's eyes widened as her blood stained the ground near her kits. The songs of battle faded in the distance as she desperately tried to keep her sister alive. Dappleleap shook her head weakly, her mouth twitched in a smile.

"Please don't leave me! Don't leave your kits!" Deerskip pleaded, her throat tightening. She glanced at her newborn kits and swept her tail around them. _They'll never get to know you!_

Dappleleap's eyes met hers. "I'm not afraid to die, Deerskip. I've done what I wanted in life, and all I needed to do was to keep you alive. I'm glad I done just that." Her eyes became fixed on something behind Deerskip. "Take care of my kits, sister." And with those last words, she rested her head on the moss and closed her eyes for the final time.

 **Umm...**

 **She died happy, right? So technically, this still counts! :sweatdrop:**


	4. Falling, Failing

**STORMFUR'S POV**

"Oh Starclan," Stormfur breathed as Sharptooth slid through the entrance. His massive claws were stained with the blood of innocent cats. His sharp fangs gleamed with saliva and scarlet blood as it let out a ear-splitting roar. The tribe cat's eyes grew wide as they darted for any cave they could take shelter in.

"Save us, silver cat! Save us!" a cat wailed, and Stormfur froze with shock. _What am I supposed to do? I can't take on a monster like that!_ His amber eyes darted to Sharptooth. He counted all of his group. "Tawnypelt, Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, me... Where's Crowpaw and Feathertail!"

Horror gripped him as he realized the couple weren't in the safety of the cave. He poked his head out and surveyed the clearing. He saw a flash of black under a ledge. He bristled as he saw Crowpaw was under the ledge, and Sharptooth was cornering him.

 _Oh StarClan help me!_ He was supposed to save the tribe and the clans back home! How was he if he can't do something StarClan had already planned out? Now he could only watch Crowpaw get murdered and it would be all his fault!

 _I failed you all. Crowpaw, Feathertail, the Tribe, all the Clans back home. I'm so sorry._

 **FEATHERTAIL'S POV**

"Crowpaw!" Fear lighted Feathertail's icy eyes as she looked down from the ledge. Sharptooth had Crowpaw cornered against the rocky ledge which Feathertail was on top of. She scanned the clearing for her brother, the silver cat in the prophecy. _Stormfur! Please, don't fail now! Save Crowpaw!_ She felt like begging Stormfur to save them. Stormfur only stared from the cave entrance, his eyes drained of hope.

 _Feathertail!_

Feathertail jumped in shock. "Who's that!" she hissed, swinging her head around.

 _You have to jump!_

The silky voice whispered again. Feathertail bristled, she could hear her as clear as day now. "Who are you!"

 _My name is Silverstream. Your mother. Now hurry!_

"Mom? But you're dead!"

 _You_ and _the tribe will be too if you don't jump!_

"But where?"

Sharptooth roared again, blocking out Silverstream's next comment. She stared ahead. The rock that hung from the ceiling was crumbling. _My claws may not take out Sharptooth, but my claws can take out this!_

"I hear the voices clearly now! This is what I have to do."

Feathertail squeezed her eyes shut, and jumped.

She clung onto the rock unsteadily, praying to StarClan that she won't fall. Collective gasps of shock echoed beneath her as she raked the stone.

"Feathertail!" She heard Crowpaw's wail of distress, but ignored it as she clawed the rock. _Just a few more.._

Suddenly, she felt nothing under her paws, and she knew she was falling.

A fury of thoughts rushed through her mind.

 _Will this kill Sharptooth?_

 _But Stormfur was the silver cat, not me!_

 _Maybe I was and I didn't even know._

 _I guess it doesn't matter,_ she thought as she heard the dying gasp of Sharptooth, before she herself hit the ground.

 _Either way, I'm falling._


	5. See You Again

(Listen to the Thistles and Weeds MAP :D)

Thistleclaw sat alone, watching Bluefur with narrowed eyes. She played with Whitekit, nuzzling his with love. He felt like clawing some sense into her. _You're softening him!_

It's been half a moon since Snowfur had died on the Thunderpath. Thistleclaw bristled in remembrance. _And you didn't do anything to safe her._

Now she's with Sweetpaw in StarClan, looking down on him. Him and _his_ Whitekit.

Thistleclaw looked up to the sky. Gray storm clouds blanketed the stars, sending cold winds down on ThunderClan camp. The frost had long shriveled the leaves on the trees and layered the ground. His sat up and walked to Whitekit, nuzzling him.

"Excuse me, Bluefur, I want some time alone with _my_ son," he growled, putting emphasis on _my_. Bluefur narrowed her icy eyes, but nodded. Thistleclaw led Whitekit away from camp.

"What are we gonna do? Can we hunt?" Whitekit exclaimed, bouncing around him. Thistleclaw scoffed. "You're too young to hunt! I don't want you to freeze."

"But the Clan needs food! It's leafbare. We need to find as much food as we can for the Clan!" he exclaimed, his amber eyes wide. Thistleclaw smiled.

"The intent is more important. I'm glad you want to hunt for the Clan. Snowfur would've been proud of you," he said, nuzzling him. _Are you watching me now, Snowfur?_

"Go play with Tigerkit. As soon as you're an apprentice I'll show you every hunting trick there is."

"Even if I'm not your apprentice?" Whitekit squeaked, his eyes drowsy. The golden sun has descended from it's peak and a silver moon had taken it's place.

"Of course," Thistleclaw said, picking his by his scruff and taking him back to camp.

 _I'll make Whitekit the best warrior he could be, Snowfur and Sweetpaw. I promise, he'll be a valuable addition to StarClan._


	6. Our Past

Ok, this is gonna be good :D

So, you wanna hear my story?

Huh, please bother someone else, we're on patrol for StarClan's sake!

Ugh, fine. Only because your new.

Wait, why are you asking about my coat? I thought you meant backstory and all. You do? _Then why are you asking about my pelt?_

Ugh, fine. My mother's pelt. Hazelpaw got hers from her dad.

Anyway, can we please move on. No, I do not wanna talk about my eyes either.

Ok, so we were just three rogues, to be honest. My mother, Sophia, was a kittypet, so we stayed with our father most the time. His name was Thorn. In greenleaf, or what we called summer, we stayed near a creek in a abandoned badger set. Flintkit, or Willow, would get scared because she thought there were still badgers. We usually fished, but once I fell in the river, and Thorn had to run along the river and dive in to get me.

Ya ya, that's why I never go near the creek. Maybe I should shove you in so you can see how scary it was.

In leafbare we stayed near Sophia's place. She was a nice she-cat, but too snobby. She saw clan cats as ruffians, and it kinda rubbed off on me.

So that's why I was shocked when Hazel left to join NightClan. She announced it to the whole family, and Sophia and her got into a fight. What I never figured out is how she won. I think she was sneaking out before too. She left Mom with a nasty scar across her eye, and left.

Sophia kicked us out of her house, and me, Flintkit, and Thorn were left in the cold. We almost died that winter.. err, leafbare.

We stayed rogues for a few more seasons, before one leaf-fall, we hid in a cave. We didn't know that wolves made their home way further back.

Then the wolves attacked.

They cornered Flintkit, and Thorn went to defend her. He told me to run. So I did, and I felt so guilty as I ran. I could hear the howls of wolves and screams of terror behind me, and I kept running. If I knew how to fight, then maybe I might've stayed there and helped my dad. Unknowingly, I ran in the direction of the NightClan camp.

When I ran as far as I could, I collapsed, panting. I heard something moving in the bushes, and I knew I was done for if it was a cat, or worse. I tried to get up, but I was too tired to move.

It was Dusklight.

She was carrying some herbs in her mouth (now I know it was comfrey) and was looking the some bushes to get some more. When she saw me, she told me to stay right there, and she ran off. A few moments later, she returned with a piece of freshkill. I ate it furiously.

I remember the conversation we had.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dusklight, medicine cat of NightClan."

"NightClan? That's a Clan. Why aren't you clawing me?"

"Because I can tell you're not a threat."

"Don't you guys kill anyone who dares travel into your territory?"

"Not kill. We fight."

"Why don't you kill."

"The Warrior Code states that the loss of a cat isn't a victory."

Turns out the Clans were more dignified than I thought, and I remembered something. I asked if there was a Hazel in there.

"No, we have a Hazel _paw_."

I requested that I'd see her. Just as I thought, Hazelpaw was Hazel! I told her everything that happened, and I was surprised at how nice and well fed she looked. Soon, I decided to join.

So ya, that's what happened.

No, I'm _not_ telling you about my eyes.


End file.
